My name is Hakume
by Chiaki Uchiha
Summary: I mad ethis story out of a Roleplay that I did, I switched it aroudn a bit, but most of the ideas are from the RP
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hakume, and I just found out that my cousin, Haku has died. I am almost exactly like him, the only difference is my personality is a little more annoying, so I am told, and I am less girlish, even though I am a girl.

I was walking through the forest, I was on my way to Haku's funeral, although, I think it is long over, because I am very lost. I think I am somewhere in the forest, just outside of Konoha's borders. I am supposed to be in the hidden mist village, but I know for a fact that I'm not.

So as I am walking, I am marking trees, so that I don't get lost, that is the smart thing to do, but I haven't seen a tree that I marked, so I must be going somewhere, or in a big circle. I haven't really talked to Haku much, except, well, this may sound weird, but I think I have talked to him in my dreams, that is why I am coming to his funeral.

Or at least, that's why I tried to come to his funeral. I was so deep in my thoughts that I nearly tripped over a sleeping boy. He had black hair and a ponytail that was high, both of his ears were pierced, and I think I recognize him. I caught myself, before I fell, I decide to wake him up; he really shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the forest.

Before I even come 3 feet of him, something hits my arm hard, and I fell against a tree and hit my head on something hard, I tried to see who it was, but my eyes wouldn't stay open, the last thing I remember was my hair falling in front of my face, just after a couple of feet stepped beside me.

When I woke up, it was mid-afternoon, and I was relieved that I wasn't lost in that place, but now I was filled with lots of questions. I sat up, and my arm is hurting, I look around, I realize I was in a hospital, nest to me, I saw the same shoes, I looked to see who is was, his eyes were an empty purple, and he wore a leaf village headband.

On my other side, was the boy that I nearly tripped over, he was asleep in a chair, _he is so lazy, _I thought. I looked at my arm, it is broken, well, I think it is, because there is just a big plaster cast on it, I figured, that it wasn't the boy that was sleeping that had hit me, and so I turned to the other side, his black hair was long, I hadn't really noticed.

Finally I asked, "What happened? Where am I? How did I get here? Why are you two here? Why does my arm hurt? Who are you? What-" I stopped. The boy finally spoke, not as fast as me though. "You got hit, you are in Konoha's hospital, we are here because we helped you get here, your arm is broken, and my name is Hyuuga Neji," he pointed to the other boy, "And that is Nara Shikamaru."

I was surprised that he could actually answer all my questions in order, I looked at the boy, who he called Nara Shikamaru, he was the one who I was going to wake up before, but now I didn't feel like it. I turned to Hyuuga Neji, and asked, with a slight fox-like grin, "And what hit me exactly?"

Neji looked at me and said at last, "I did, I thought that you were going to attack my friend." It's like he read my mind, I was going to ask why, no matter the answer, just for fun. I stood up, a little wobbly, my head hurt a little still, I rubbed my forehead, and I realized my headband was gone, I was now hoping that I just forgot it at home, I looked around frantically for it.

I was trying to look as calm as possible, but I didn't know what they would do if they found out I was from the Hidden Mist. I politely asked Neji if he had seen my headband, he held it up, he showed me the metal side, I sighed with relief, and went to get it from him. He closed his hand, that is one of the things that bugs me, the only thing that can really out do me, I put my hands on my hips.

"Come on Neji, please give me back my headband." I said in my sweet girl voice as I held out my hand.

Then he asked me, "What were you doing in the forest? Why were you trying to mess with Shikamaru?" I put my good arm down and sighed, "I was on my way to a… the place is none of your business, but I saw your friend sleeping out in the middle of the forest, and that isn't very safe, so I thought I should wake him up."

He opened his hand, and I quickly snatched the headband and tied it around my head. I looked at the chair that Shikamaru was in and, wait, was in? Where is Shikamaru? I looked around, I shrugged and sighed, "Oh well." I started to walk out the door but I couldn't move. I looked around, and when I looked down, there was an extremely long strangely shaped shadow instead of my shadow.

I figured that was the thing holding me, that little jerk, I scowled as I looked in the direction of the shadow, at the other end Shikamaru was standing there, his arms were held out, and so were mine, I didn't even realize it. I sighed and blew my black hair out of my face, "We got of to the wrong start, I'm Hakume, and you are Shikamaru I presume." I said, smiling one of those over enthusiastic smiles.

I watched as the shadow shrank and regained its normal form, then Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome." I looked at him funny, as my arms came down. I realized that I was getting the same look from Neji, it must be the fact that I am from the Hidden Mist.

I flipped my hair behind my shoulders and started out the door, and I managed to say, just before I left, "Thank you." I walked down the white hallways, I found some stairs, which I hoped led outside. I went down them and I finally made it to the main lobby, it was really quiet and it gave me chills, everyone was looking at me.

I walked briskly out the door, and once I got out I realized I was inside Konoha's borders, it made me jumpy to be in another's borders, for real I have never even fought, only trained. Someone tapped my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my flip-flops. I looked to see who it was, Shikamaru was standing there, looking a little concerned.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, just wanting to be out of this place. He replied hesitantly, "Have you ever trained with anyone?" I nodded, I trained with Haku a few times, and even learned his secret jutsu, that is, before he died. Shikamaru sighed, "Do you want to train with me?" I was a little surprised that someone from another village was being so nice to me.

I shook my head and walked around, I was completely lost and had no clue where I was going, then I turned a corner and ran into a boy with blood red hair, he was wearing a gourd-like thing, and he had a strange tattoo on his forehead. I noticed that standing beside him was a boy with purple marks on his face, and a female with a huge fan.

I stood up, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where…" I looked at his headband, which was on his side, he was from the sand village, I knew who he was, and I was told to not pick a fight with him. I smiled weakly as he just stood there glaring at me. "Well, nice meeting you" I lied and started to back up.

I turned the corner only to run into Shikamaru again, I was really stressed, and I wasn't in the mood for talking, so I ignored him and walked away, a cute little 8 year old came running through the crowd and ran right into me. He fell down and started to whine a little. I helped him up and comforted him and he ran down the alley which I had just came from, laughing a little, then the laughing stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a little while to realize it, but it was strange for a little kid to suddenly be quiet. I went quietly and peeked around the corner, the kid was in the air and Kankuro was holding him around the collar. Even though I don't even know the who the kid is, I felt like doing something, but I was to afraid to do anything.

They started to walk away, towards the gates, and so I followed them, I tied up my hair in a tight bun so that it wouldn't get in my face. After a while of following them, I realized who the red-haired one was, it was Gaara of the Desert. My Sensei had told me about him. So I figured the other two were Temari and Kankuro.

The 3 sand ninja went into the forest quickly than I expected, and I figured they were deep now, so I ran after them as fast as I could.

Up ahead, Kankuro turned to Temari, "Go check and see if anyone is following us, got it?" Temari smiled a little, and mumbled, "I'm on it!" she fell back a lot and I didn't notice her as I ran right past her, I could see Kankuro and Gaara, but I didn't even realize that some one was missing.

Temari spotted me and grabbed both of my thin wrists with one hand, and with the other she held a kunai to my neck as she caught up with the other two, "Hey guys, we have someone trailing us." She said as they all stopped, the little boy was struggling and fighting Kankuro, but no matter what he wouldn't let go.

I was also struggling, I felt terrified that I was actually captured. To think, I was on my way to a funeral, and I might actually be killed myself. I kicked Temari on the shin and dug my elbow into her stomach so hard that she let go, I felt so mad at them for kidnapping a little child, I ran straight at Kankuro, I was shaking and I kicked high, towards his head so that I wouldn't hurt the boy, something was holding onto my other foot, so I couldn't turn properly so I nearly broke my foot.

I didn't know what it was, but I kicked Kankuro hard in the head, some sand chipped off, I stumbled back, but my other foot wouldn't move so I fell down. I realized I was sitting in sand, it moved and started to surround me, I was covered in sand, all except my head, it started getting tighter, "Let me go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but it just got tighter and harder to breath.

I started blabbing on about my abilities and why they should let me go, they didn't seem at all interested, but the sand let go and I stood up, I wasn't sure why though. Before I knew it I saw the ANBU all around us and someone punched me in the stomach and caught me, I passed out I think, because when I woke up, we were moving, still through the forest.

I groaned a little and realized Kankuro was carrying me, and when I tried to move, my stomach and ankle hurt. So I sat still and said, "You know, its all going to bite you in the butt, you know that righ,,,,," my voice trailed off, I was staring into Gaara's eyes. He looked sad, and hurt, and sort of lonely all at the same time. I felt kind of bad for him.

After a while it felt kind of awkward, everybody had stopped and I was standing there staring at him. I looked away, then Remembered the little boy, I couldn't see him, then I looked at Temari who was struggling with him, she was holding him upside-down and he kept kicking her chin, I giggled a little.

The stopped to listen, I heard Gaara and Kankuro talking to each other.

"We should just dispose of her now."

"She might be useful for fighting the ANBU."

"I don't need any help with fighting," I looked and Gaara was staring at me, I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to do. I took a few steps back, "Look, I have a demon, a-and…." I tripped, I felt so stupid, as soon as I hit the ground, sand 'caught' me and covered me except for my head again, Gaara was still looking at me, I was terrified and started to shake a little.

Finally after a long, moment, the sand getting tighter every second, Gaara spoke up, "What do you mean by demon?" he asked, his expression didn't change, I really couldn't talk very well, "I…" I took a breath in, "Have… a… demon, Ice fox…." I sighed a little then took another breath of air in, "Inside, me…" I tried mot to look at any of them, all the while the sand seemed to be getting a little looser, but I might have been imagining it.

I sighed as the sand let go, "not like I want to die, but why did you let me go?" I asked Gaara, I could see the look on Kankuro and Temari's face too, they were just as confused. He didn't say anything, but kept on walking, "Temari, Kankuro, let's go," he started to run off, I ran after them, "Wait! Get back here!" I used a speed jutsu that I still haven't mastered yet, and ran straight for Gaara.

As I was running a thought went through my mind, '_I really should have learned how to stop'_ I closed my eyes and ran into someone, I opened my eyes and I was over top of Gaara, I stumbled up, feeling really clumsy now. He was looking a little annoyed, "What are you doing girl?" he asked, though, it sounded more like he demanded to know, I smiled slightly and made something up, "Just wanted to see how many times I could annoy Gaara Of The Desert," I said with a big grin, and I squinted my eyes to make myself look even more annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

He got up too, "You little pest," sand started to crawl up my leg and wrap around me and squeeze hard, all except my head again, Kankuro spoke up, "Gaara, don't you think we should…" I couldn't hear the rest because he spoke too soft so only Gaara and Temari could hear, the sand let go, I wasn't sure why but it didn't seem like a good thing.

I started to back up slightly, then I made a hand sign, it became slightly misty, I was too tired to go all-out which is not very good right now. Temari spoke up, "Hey girl, you want to come with us?" I thought she was kidding, but she looked sincere, why the heck would I want to come with them?

"That wasn't a question," Gaara said to me, the sand started to go back into the gourd. "Really?" I smiled slightly, hoping to get o his nerves, "Because it sounded like one." He took a step forward and I took one back. "You ARE coming with us, and if you fall back, Temari will go after you," Kankuro said quickly, and grabbed the little boy out of her arms.

"Alright, but the child is going back, right?" I asked, hoping the poor little boy could get back. Gaara started moving, "The ANBU will catch up, let's go," I followed him obediently, hoping to find a good chance to save the boy.

I looked back, the ANBU were so close, and I could see them, "Um… Gaara…" he stopped and looked, he said something, but I didn't understand it, "I'm going to unleash 'it" Temari and Kankuro seemed shocked, "They are too strong for you," he smirked. Kankuro ran off, "Come on Temari!" he shouted, I felt since I was technically on his team, and I truly didn't care who got hurt, I was going to follow alongside him, but Temari grabbed my shirt and started to run.

"Come on!" she said, I was fussing, I wanted to fight, "But what about Gaara?" she replied flatly, "He's fine, we have to get out of here." Finally we stopped, and Temari explained why we had to get away, but I still didn't understand, "But what if he needs our help?"

As we were arguing, Gaara had transformed into a raccoon, made of sand, he fought hard against the ANBU, but there was one that had a strange ability and combined with everyone, they were really pummeling Gaara. I ran off, I was going to go see what happened, nobody protested as I ran off.

When I got there, I saw a sand demon, it scared me, and I thought for sure it was Gaara, and he was slowly regaining his human form again, the ANBU weren't holding back.

Kankuro decided to go check on us, "They are taking to long, it should be over by now." He said as he ran off with the child to where we were, I jumped down in front of Gaara who was now lying on the ground, he looked seriously injured, I took out the needle in my hair and held it defensively.

He looked surprised that I was defending him, and the ANBU stopped attacking, it must've looked pretty strange for a girl from the Hidden Mist to be protecting a boy from the Hidden Sand. I helped Gaara up, but he pushed me down, "I don't need your help," he said.

"I beg to differ, but if I hadn't come and saved your sorry butt, then you'd be dead." I scoffed, and stood back up, Kankuro came and the ANBU retreated only a little. The little boy jumped out of Kankuro's arms and ran after the ANBU, sand grabbed him and dragged him down, I head one of the ANBU say "Konohamaru" I think that was the kid's name.

"Don't hurt him Gaara," I said in a stern commanding voice. He looked at me pitifully, "And you are going to stop me?" I shivered a little, and clenched my fist, I ran at Gaara and punched him in the stomach and returned to the spot I was in the blink of an eye, the sand let go of, Konohamaru grabbed onto me, only leaving my head, Gaara somehow knew it was me.

As he was walking towards me, I looked into his eyes again, he still looked sad and lonely, but now he looked slightly angry, I felt bad for him, he punched me hard in the face, "You are going to regret that." He said in a soft cruel voice. I didn't realize it, but I was shaking, he sure punches hard.

I scowled at him and mimicked in a strange voice, "You are going to regret that." I don't think he found that very amusing.

I protested, "But you'd have one less person to fight for you," he didn't seem to care, the sand got so tight I couldn't breathe, nor even move. "I don't need you to fight for me," he said, "Last chance, but if you blow it, I will kill the boy." I sure as heck wasn't expecting him to say that.

The sand was still tight, but I managed to squeak, "You can't kill him! He's just a boy!" something came towards Gaara, he didn't even move, the sand let go of my and came up and protected him, it was amazing. It was a rock, Konohamaru threw it, I could hardly move, I didn't want that innocent little boy to be hurt, or worse.

He made the sand let go of me and I dropped, but he brought his knee up and dug it into my chest, then I fell down, he walked over to the boy and picked him up by the collar, "Kankuro, take this little brat, he is your responsibility." I tried to get up, but had a hard time of it; Temari came and picked me up when she saw me.

It hurt to breathe, and it hurt when I moved, I swear I will kill him if I ever get the chance. I had a small pouch of water hanging at my side. I reached for it and unscrewed the top. I drank some of it and made a hand sign, once the water was in my chest area, and then I would heal myself.

I looked to make sure Konohamaru was alright, Gaara looked so funny, he was holding the boy like he was a parasite as he handed him to Kankuro. They all started running, I had no choice since I was still healing, so Temari was carrying me, I felt silly. Suddenly Konohamaru started crying, everyone stopped and looked at him, I felt sorry for the little boy, he was probably hungry, I know I was.

Gaara turned to me, "What?! I didn't do anything!" I said responding to his glare. He pointed the the little boy that was sitting on the ground crying, "Make it shut up." He said, I walked over to Konohamaru, "Gaara, it's a child, and his name is Konohamaru, right?" he nodded and wiped his eyes, I picked him up gently, "Are you hungry?" I asked him, he nodded again.

I looked at Gaara, "See? He's just hungry, I'm going to go look for some food," I said as I walked off, towards Konoha, I wasn't going to get food, I was going to bring Konohamaru back.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting dark, and I don't like to admit it, but I am terrified of the dark, so I searched and found a plant with edible fruit and gave some to the little Konohamaru. He happily ate it and then we walked back to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, something made a twig snap and I turned quickly, that little boy thinks its funny, he was breaking twigs with his hands. I shushed him as we walked on, and the sun finally disappeared, it was pitch black.

My eyes just barely adjusted to the dark, so I picked up Konohamaru and started walking with him until I tripped over something, I laid there thinking about what it would be, it moved. I screamed and jumped up and started to run, but something grabbed my ankle and dragged me down, "Calm down girl."

I thought for a moment as the little boy struggled to get out fro under me, I sat up, it was Gaara, he must have heard me scream, or, I tripped on him, or someone else. The sand let go of my foot and I stood up, I made sure I held tight onto Konohamaru's hand.

It was an awkward silence that was bugging the heck out of me because I couldn't even see his face. I sat down against a tree, next to Kankuro and Konohamaru sat on my lap hard, he has a really bony butt. Eventually I fell asleep, when I woke up, it was bright and I was in a very uncomfortable position, I wasn't sure why, I never move in my sleep.

I looked around quickly, Konohamaru was gone, I got up as fast as I could, I figured they left without me, I ran full speed in the direction they have been going for the past day, I finally caught up with them, "Geeze guys, you could have woken me up before you left."

They all stopped walking, it looked they didn't have Konohamaru, "Guys where did the little boy go?" Kankuro turned and smiled a little, "Gaara got tired of him," I stumbled back a little, and when Kankuro turned all the way towards me, Konohamaru was asleep in his arms, I was really surprised that kid was asleep, "That's not funny you dork." I scolded him.

Gaara started walking and Temari just ignored us completely, Kankuro looked really ticked off but he started after them, I walked along for a while and finally said, "You know Gaara, if you were a little nicer, you know, less intimidating or whatever," I paused for a moment to find the right words, because nothing ever comes out the right way.

"People might like you," I corrected myself, "Like a friend or love like family," Gaara stopped walking but I didn't noticed I went on, "Or like you might have a- Uf-" I ran right into him. He looked mad, but his eyes looked sad and he looked as if what I said hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" I stepped back, he didn't follow me, I figured there wasn't any need to, "I was just saying, if everyone didn't think you were going to kill them when ever you look at them, then people might like you more." I explained, strange as it seemed, I think he was getting a little softer, just a little. But I really couldn't tell.

He turned back again ad continued walking, the boy started to cry again, Kankuro looked at me, he dumped the crying Konohamaru into my arms. I looked at him, he was probably hungry and had to go to the bathroom, and since it was morning, we had plenty of time to go back to Konoha.

I walked off with Konohamaru and whispered, "Are you hungry?" he nodded, "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" he nodded again, I whispered even quieter, "Do you want to go home?" he nodded and looked at me with two huge adorable eyes.

I went off a little ways and found him something to eat, then I started off towards Konoha, by the end of the day, we were there. I brought him in through the gate, and the guards looked suspiciously at me, I set him down and walked right on back out.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up with them, I thought I was lost until I heard someone talking.

"Do you really think she can be trusted?"

"She has to, or we are in trouble." Said another voice, as I got closer, I realized it was Temari and Kankuro talking, but I didn't see Gaara. I walked closer, and they stopped and looked at me, "Where's the boy?" Temari asked me, I shrugged. Kankuro stood up and walked over to me, "You brat, don't tell me you lost him!" he said angrily in my face, I smiled slightly, "No, I didn't lose him." I said confidently.

Gaara was standing behind a tree, I could just feel it, and I bet so could Kankuro, because he didn't say any more, I backed up because it was kind of uncomfortable to be so close to him. It's hard to believe that he is **older** than Gaara, yet Gaara has complete control over him.

I laughed slightly at that, then Gaara came out from behind the tree, slowly. I turned and smiled and waved at him, he just gave me a blank stare, I stopped waving. "Where is the kid?" he asked me in a way that made me shiver. "Um… well… He- I in… Konoha…" Somehow he managed to put my mixed up sentence together.

"Great…" Kankuro mumbled miserably, "Now we are going to be in huge trouble." I looked at him with a questioning glance, "Why?" Kankuro explained, "We needed that kid you idiot," I didn't respond. After a while I finally said to Gaara, "Well I'll explain everything to your um…." I paused and tried to remember what the sand villages Kage was called.

"Person… and tell him that it was all my fault, ok?" I asked with a smile. "Why?" was the only word that came out of Gaara's mouth, "What do you mean?" I asked him. I didn't let him re-state the question, I figured it out, and smiled," Well, you're my friend, and I don't want you to get in trouble."

He was about to say something, and mouthed a few soundless words, but after a few minutes finally asked quietly, "Friend?" It was like he had never heard the word before. I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulder, "Yup! Friends," he elbowed me in the side and I staggered back, holding my side, "Well… not close friends I guess, but enough to bail you out right?" I asked hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there for a moment, waiting for a response and after not getting one; I poked Gaara on the shoulder gently. He jabbed me on the shoulder, harder though. Temari stood there impatiently, same with Kankuro. I smiled slightly and poked him harder on the arm, he practically punched me, I decided to try something new, I backed up and tried to focus on moving the water in a vine to make the vine move.

It worked and I poked Gaara in the stomach lightly with it and let it fall back down, before I knew it sand slammed into my stomach, I clenched in and Temari asked, "Are we going to go or not?" Gaara responded coldly, "As soon as she decides to stop poking me.

I took in a breath of air, "I'm good" He started walking, I assumed that meant he took my offer, I smiled a little, I finally had a friend, well… sort of.

We walked for a while, and the forest slowly started to disappear as we entered a desert and we walked through that until nightfall. We stopped and I sat down, thinking we were going to make camp, they looked ahead and then looked at me, I smiled sheepishly and stood up.

"So how much farther before we get…" my voice trailed off as I saw the nearly invisible place, it was amazing really, I started to walk through the gates and looked back to make sure Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were coming. They started walking and I waited until they were ahead of me before I started again.

They walked through the streets, no one gave us dirty looks, I was glad, and they went almost to the kage's place, but they stopped and went into a small shake-like house. I looked around; there were 3 bedrooms and one bathroom. This couldn't be where they lived right?

I wandered around the small house when the door opened, I turned quickly and there was a man with a cloth draped over half his face standing there. I secretly stepped behind Gaara, unsure of whether or not he was safe. The man looked angry after a moment, "Where is it?" he asked quickly.

Kankuro started, "Well… you see, what happened was…" He looked at me hiding behind Gaara and laughed silently. I stepped out from behind Gaara, feeling silly and slightly embarrassed. The man looked at me with disgust, "Who are you?" he asked gruffly.

"I-I'm Hakume… and…" I looked down for a moment, "And, I… uh… it's my fault that little Konohomaru isn't here…" I said quietly, not looking up. I heard foot steps, I saw feet then he said, "Gaara, she is of no use, kill her." I gasped and stepped back, I looked at Gaara who was showing no emotion.

Sand started to wrap around me, I wasn't going to struggle, I stood there solemnly as the sand wrapped around me until I was completely covered except for my head. He mumbled something, I though he said 'friend' but I didn't think so, the sand crushed me, not hard enough to kill, but hard enough to hurt me bad enough so I couldn't move, the sand let go and I dropped.

I watched at the man walked out, and my vision started to blur, I stood up weakly as soon as he left, it hurt to move, but I looked at Gaara, confused as to why he would do that, "Is… there a hospital near by?" I asked quietly.

He ignored me, I stood there and wanted to give him a hug for not killing me, but I didn't want to walk.

I stood there, Kankuro looked surprised, so did Temari, but I couldn't really see clearly, so I wasn't sure if they were surprised or not. I leaned against a wall for support, my entire body hurt from shoulder to toe.

It was quiet for a while, I heard whispering, but couldn't understand what they were saying, I walked over to Gaara painfully and slowly, every step hurting, "Why…?" I asked him with a smile, probably knowing the answer already.

Suddenly my knees buckled and I fell on Gaara, someone caught me and I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

As I woke up slowly, the sun was warming my face and a cool misty breeze flowed. My body still hurt but I felt happy for once in a while. I let a small smile come over my face from the pleasantness, the pain wasn't as intense, and I tried to go over what happened.

_Let's see, I heard the man say kill, Sand wrapped around me, I started hurting, I asked something, Kankuro and Temari looked confused or surprised, I passed out, and now I'm here._

I rolled my head gently to the other side and it stopped because something was there, I opened my eyes to see that the breeze was there because I was moving; I looked up painfully to see who was carrying me.

To my surprise, it was Gaara, I was really confused, and I tried to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say, other than why? But I decided to not have woken and closed my eyes, but Gaara said, "You woke up; finally, it's been what? 2 days?" I opened my eyes quickly, _TWO DAYS?!_

That's not possible, I'm not that weak, and I usually wake up within the hour, what happened? I blinked silently and finally said, "You're kidding right?" He didn't respond, but he still had that same eerie expression of mixed emotions, but something about it made it slightly more pleasant, but still disturbing.

I looked ahead and I could see the gate to Konoha, _where is he taking me?_ I sighed, I still felt tired and I needed someone to look at my injuries, I didn't know how bad it was, but it's not to late to find out.

I looked around, no sign of Temari or Kankuro, "Hey Gaara, Where's Temari and Kankuro?" he paused for a moment then said, "They are covering for me while I find a hospital." I was so confused; first he wants to destroy me, now he is looking for a hospital.

What did I say or do to change him? I thought about that for a while until we reached the gate. The two guards from before were sitting there, when they saw us coming, they stood up and blocked our way, "Do you have permission to be here?" one of them asked, I recognized them from when I brought Konohomaru back.

"I brought the child back, remember?" I asked quietly, hoping that Gaara would put me down soon; it was a little embarrassing to have him carry me.

"Do you know who that child is?" Asked the other one, I shook my head. "He is the Hokage's grandson," he explained, I smiled slightly, "Then I guess you owe me one," I said slowly and clearly.

The guards looked shocked, "But . . . No one is allowed . . . in without permission . . ." I sighed, "That didn't seem to matter when . . ." I took a deep breath in and waited until one of the guards asked impatiently, "When what?"

I smiled again, "When I returned the boy." The guard looked shocked and dumbfounded. I heard a soft, short laugh, but I wasn't sure where it came from. Someone was obviously amused at what was happening.

The guards stepped aside and grumbled a little as we walked past them silently. Soon I saw more people and felt even more ridiculous that a ninja from the hidden sand and a ninja from the hidden mist were together. I saw many people buying and selling tasty and occasionally strange looking foods.

I looked around, someone caught my eyes, it was Shikamaru Nara, he was walking lazily down the road with his hands in his pockets, and next to him was Neji Hyuga.

_I feel ridiculous, _I thought miserably, _every time I have been here, I need to be in the hospital._ Luckily, I didn't think they saw me, yet.

"Um . . . I think I can walk the rest of the way now," I said, he didn't say anything, just dropped me. Luckily I was fast enough to catch myself before I got hurt, I gave Gaara a nasty look, and he gave one right back.

Shikamaru walked up to me right after I stood up painfully, and turned to face him forcing a smile on my face. He sighed and was about to say something when Neji spoke instead, "What are you doing here this time?" he asked me sharply.

I was about to answer but it hurt to talk, so I just shrugged, trying to hide the fact that I was hurt. He glared at me, and then at Gaara, I stood there uncomfortably waiting for something to happen.

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome," He started to walk away, or my vision started to blur and I swayed a little, someone grabbed my arm.

I blinked to keep my eyes open, it hurt to stand and move still, I think it was Neji, but I wasn't sure. I sighed heavily as my knees buckled, Neji caught me easily, I could hardly stand now.

I heard talking, then it went dark, when I woke up, Neji, and Shikamaru were next to my bed, in the hospital. _De JA Vou_, I thought looking around, I started to sit up, but stopped and fell back.

"Where's . . ." I didn't finish, it didn't matter anyway. It was like Neji could read my thoughts, "Gaara left," his voice was flat, and he sounded like he could care less.

I looked around; it looked almost identical from the one before. "Do you know where to?" I asked Neji, he shook his head, _probably back to the sand village,_ I thought to myself.

I sat up, my head was spinning, I was almost afraid to ask the question, "How long was I out?" Neji looked at the clock on the white wall, "About 2 hours," I got up, glad it wasn't that long, but my legs were still in pain, and I quickly fell back onto the bed.

I looked around, there were 2 chairs, one Shikamaru was sitting in, the other Neji was standing by, and a bed, a wardrobe, a side-table, and a pair of crutches. I smiled a little, _Well this will be fun_, I thought miserably as I propped myself up with the crutches.

I went slowly across the room, it was talking way too long, and then Neji walked over and stood in front of the door. I gave him an annoyed look, "What now?" he just looked at me, "Where are you going?" I motioned my head out the window, "To the . . . um . . . outside to get some air." I lied.

It must have been pretty obvious, because Neji didn't move. "So can you move?" I asked as politely as I could. He motioned towards the small side-table by the bed, it had my headband on it, "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. I looked at the table, it looked far away, and would take a while to get to, but I did anyway.

I sat on the bed and tied my headband onto my head, but I didn't feel like getting up. I laid back, looking around the room; Shikamaru looked like he was falling asleep. I looked out the window, it was so quiet, and I shivered a little. A chill and slight bit of pain rang throughout my body.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early in the morning, not realizing that I fell asleep, I was still extremely tired, but I didn't believe Neji when he said Gaara left. I got up and swayed slightly, I didn't have full strength, but I could make it around ok.

I walked out of the room silently, avoiding the nurses so that I could get out without any fuss, I looked around, I saw Neji, _oh great_I thought miserably. I waved at him slightly, he didn't wave back, "Where are you planning on going." He demanded, I shrugged, "That way" I pointed to the Hokage's building, not realizing it.

He looked at me suspiciously, "Why would you need to go there?" he asked, I replied flatly, "That's none of your business," bad choice. He ran at me and mumbled something, he tried to hit me twice, but I dodged it, but it still hurt, I wasn't sure why.

He hit me 4 times, I thought I dodged it, but I kept getting hit, then 8. The hits kept getting faster, 16 hits, I held up my arms, hoping that it would slow him; I couldn't keep up, 32.

I stumbled back, I felt like I was in a lot of pain, 64. He stopped hitting me, I sighed relieved a bit, I made a hand sign, but nothing happened, _what the heck?! Why won't it work?!_

My expression must have looked surprised, because he explained what he did, "I closed every one of your Chakra points." I blinked and stared blankly at him, I decided to start running, but I couldn't move, "Success." was all I heard.

I couldn't even turn my head to see, the next thing I know, Neji is running at me, I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. He had stopped, "I'm not going to hurt you when you are completely helpless," he said, then motioned to Shikamaru, he let go of the shadow, and I fell to my knees.

I was in so much pain, and it felt as if everyone was looking at me. I struggled to get up, and as I was doing so, I saw someone in the corner of my eye, "Neji . . . You . . . What was that . . ?" I asked, trying to see better who was standing there, they seemed to have disappeared.

I didn't wait for an answer, I started walking over to where I thought I saw someone, no one was there, I leaned on the building wall, I was weak before, now I feel drained of all my energy. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I felt absolutely no Chakra in me at all, _what did that boy do?_

Neji looked at me, "You are really weak if that one move did that much damage on you." He smirked, I glared at him then spoke darkly, "You have no idea of what happened before I came here, it wasn't you who did this to me, you aren't even close to being strong enough to fight me when I am at my best, rather than straight out of the hospital," I snapped.

He shook his head in dismay, "Well then would you care to explain to me what **did** happen before this?" he asked firmly. My hand twitched slightly, "It's a long story," was all I said, he stood there, as if waiting for me to tell the story.

Neji stood while I leaned on the wall for support; I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Oh? Did you want me to tell you?" I asked, a small grin forming at the corner of my mouth, he just nodded.

I started telling him from the first thing, about the little boy, Konohamaru, then went on to the forest, and how he, being Gaara, threatened my life, and how I returned the boy. I went on, he just stood and listened, finally I got to the part where I bailed him out, he stopped me, "You hid behind Gaara?" He asked, slightly amused.

I squinted my eyes, "Fine, I won't tell you the rest of the story." I replied. He sighed, "No, please go on." I smiled a little bit, and finished my story, well, up to the part where Gaara was supposed to kill me, I stopped, and glanced at Neji, who, surprisingly was listening intently.

I told him how Gaara hurt me badly with the technique that was supposed to kill, but barely didn't, "I'm not sure if it was on purpose or not, but then I passed out . . ." I finished, Neji shook his head, "That doesn't explain how you got **here**" he said.

I groaned, I really don't get how that could be so hard to get. I looked around, "I don't know what happened after that, Gaara said that I was passed out for two days and" Neji stopped me, "When does Gaara come in?" he asked.

I clenched my fist slightly not really wanting to tell him how, "He carried me here," I said through gritted teeth. Shikamaru sat down and listened.

Neji looked at me for a while, it was quiet, I slid down the wall and sat down, my whole body felt horrible, "So now you know," I said simply, he didn't say anything, just stood there.

After what seemed like an hour of silence Neji finally said softly, "I lied." That was enough to make me look. "What do you mean?" I asked, now all my attention was on him, except I couldn't help but notice Shikamaru was asleep on the road, I laughed slightly, then Neji seemed to be having a hard time pushing it out of him, "I lied when I said Gaara left."

I stared blankly at him, "So . . ?" I asked, I acted as if I didn't care, but I wanted him to continue, "So, he said that it would be uncomfortable in the hospital when you woke up, so he said he would be around Konoha somewhere," My eyes turned to slits as I glared at him, "You . . . mean . . . He was here . . . the whole time . . ?!" I was really annoyed, _that must have been who I saw earlier._

Neji only nodded, I stood up, my body not hurting as much, but I still felt empty. Neji didn't say anything more, he just watched me as I stumbled around, I felt embarrassed, then I felt a hand grab my arm, just as I was about to do a face plant, it was Neji?!

I eyed him, he asked, "Are you ok to walk now?" I looked at him blankly as I stood there, and he stood there holding my arm for support. "Yeah, I guess . . ." I said slightly, he let go of my arm, and I continued, a little easier though, knowing he wasn't watching to see if I would trip.


End file.
